Who Could Love Me But You?
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: "Kyoya, please." Asa plead. Kyoya stared down at her, trying to asses the situation. Could he really do it? What would Haruhi think? What would his friends think? "Kyoya." she whispered. (Not good with Summaries, but please give this story a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there fan fiction readers. This is my first fanfiction that I've written about a show, so bear with me. This is also based on the anime, NOT the manga. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tamaki tossed and turned in his bed fighting another nightmare. This one was another one about Haruhi, only this time she was being dragged by a dark cloud. Tamaki ran towards Haruhi as the cloud surrounded her body, but he couldn't run fast enough.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, bolting upright in bed, cold sweat covering his body. He panted heavily and clutched his chest.

Quickly grabbing his phone, he dialed his best friend's number.

"Kyoya?" he asked.

"What is it Tamaki? You sound disoriented." Kyoya answered.

"Kyoya, we need to go visit Haruhi." Tamaki said simply. After a few minutes pause Kyoya replied.

"Alright, we can go see her." He said.

With that, Tamaki relaxed and let his friend go back to his morning. He lay back on the bed suddenly turning giddy with the thought of going to see Haruhi.

"Yay! Haruhi!" he cheered, shooting out of bed to get ready for his visit to her.

* * *

"Haruhi isn't here at the moment. She went to the market." Haruhi's father told the group of visitors.

"Maybe we can go find her there." The twins suggested in unison.

"Right! Let's go to the market!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"Thank you for your help, Ronda." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi's father with much recognition.

"Just watch him." Ronda replied bitterly towards Tamaki.

"Me?" Tamaki pointed at himself with sulking eyes.

"We promise Tama-chan will be on his best behavior." Honey promised.

"Come on you guys!" Hikaru shouted from across the street where Kaoru waved at them.

"We'll see you later Ronda." Kyoya waved as he walked after the rest of the group.

At the Market the boys were immediately split up by their fascination with a commoner's market place. The twins went off looking for coffee, while Mori followed Honey towards the sweets section. Only Tamaki was dead set on finding Haruhi, and of course Kyoya kept his promise and kept an eye on Tamaki.

"Where could she be?" Tamaki asked himself, looking up and down the aisles.

"Not that it's any of my business Tamaki, but why is it so urgent that you find Haruhi?" Kyoya finally asked. Tamaki turned to Kyoya, looking at him with big, blue, watery eyes.

"Because I'm afraid that something horrible has happened to my precious Haruhi." He says.

"Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I had a dream that Haruhi was being suffocated in a big, scary, dark cloud. I tried to save her but I couldn't run fast enough." Tamaki explained. Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"And you realize that this was all just a dream, right?" he asks.

"Yes, but what does that have to…look there she is!" Tamaki shouted, pointing behind Kyoya as he spotted Haruhi.

Haruhi was in jeans and a big T-shirt, and she carried a basket full of groceries.

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

Suddenly the stacked pile of tomato soup cans was tipped over and was about to topple over Haruhi. With a gasp Tamaki ran towards Haruhi as fast as he could.

"Haruhi!" He shouted, but he wasn't fast enough.

The cans fell over causing a loud crashing sound through the store. Tamaki ran towards the cans, his heart beating, fearing for Haruhi's life.

When he got there he saw Haruhi, her eyes shut closed unharmed, but there was someone there with her. Covering Haruhi with protective arms was a girl with long black hair that flowed down to the floor. Both girls opened their eyes and Tamaki noticed the gray azure to the girl's eyes.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you, are you hurt?" Haruhi turned to the girl. The girl smiled sweetly and giggled.

"No, I'm fine. Takes more than a couple cans to take me down." She said, getting up and picking Haruhi up as well.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Kaoru asked.

"We didn't mean to knock the tower over." Hikaru added. Tamaki turned to the mischievous twins with fury burning behind his eyes.

"Are you two insane? Haruhi could have gotten really hurt!" Tamaki shouted at them.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking over. Her good mood was suddenly shot down when she saw that the whole group was here. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you, Haru-chan." Honey smiled innocently.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me at home?" Haruhi asked a bit irritated.

"Haruhi? Who are these guys?" the girl next to her asked.

"Huh? Oh, these guys are the ones I told you about." Haruhi explained. At this Tamaki decided to introduce himself.

He gracefully walked over to the girl, and took her hand gazing warmly into her gray azure eyes.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, a dear friend of Haruhi's. It's so nice to be in the presence of such a beautiful young lady like yourself." He says smoothly, planting a kiss on the girl's hand.

"Here we go." Haruhi sighed to herself. The girl next to her smirked at Tamaki, shocking him and sending creepy shivers down his spine.

"And I'm Asa Nakamura, and you can cut the crap Suoh." The girl replied pulling her hand back, taking everyone by surprise.

"I don't know why all those other girls fall for you, but your princely attitude won't work on me." Asa snapped, causing Tamaki to retract full of shocked surprise.

"Nakamura? You must be the new transfer student at Ouran." Kyoya stated, looking the girl over. Asa did the same to him.

"And you must be Kyoya Ootori." She said.

"That I am." He replied.

"Wait, the new transfer student?" Hikaru asked.

"But she's just another commoner." Kaoru pointed out.

"Was that you're reaction when Haruhi went to your school?" Asa glared figuring that these twins were the Hitachiin brothers.

"Nakamura also got a scholarship to attend Ouran, only she will be studying Marketing and Advertisement." Kyoya said.

"You know a whole lot, don't you Ootori?" Asa said, unimpressed.

"I do my research." He simply replied.

"So Asa-chan, are you one of Haru-chan's friends?" Honey asks.

Asa looked at the small young boy, recognizing him as Mitsukini Hininozuka, and the tall one next to him as Takashi Morinozuka.

"Her best friend actually." Asa replied.

"Wait? Best friend? How come we've never heard about you?" Hikaru asks, smirking at Asa.

"You guys never really asked about her." Haruhi chimed in. The twins and Tamaki stared at her in shock. Had they really not asked Haruhi if she had any other friends?

"It's not their fault Haruhi." Asa said, standing closer to Haruhi. "I have been gone for a while."

"Why don't we talk about this back at my place? I have to get dinner ready soon." Haruhi announced.

"Oh that's right. We still need the leeks." Asa said, taking Haruhi's hand and pulling her down the aisle with her.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted after the girls.

"Not so fast Tamaki, we have a mess to clean up." Kyoya said, picking up one of the cans and analyzing it.

"But it wasn't my fault that it fell over. It was all of their doing!" Tamaki whined, pointing at the twins.

"Hey, we shouted for everyone to watch out." Hikaru tried to defend.

"Like that's supposed to make up for it!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"Just pipe down and help clean up." Kyoya said, once again mothering all of them. With a sigh, the boys helped clean up and rebuild the tower of tomato soup.

* * *

Back at the Fujiyoka residence, Haruhi served the boys some tea while Asa cooked dinner in the kitchen. The twins were watching Asa suspiciously, making sure the girl didn't poison the food. Seeing this Haruhi gave them a cold glare.

"Will you two stop staring at her?" she chastised.

"Haruhi? How exactly did you meet Nakamura?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi put a finger to her lips as she looked at the ceiling.

"Hmm, let me think." She said, and she had all of the boys' attention on her.

"Well it was a year after my mom died, and I was sitting in class. I remember that Asa came up and offered me a drink. She smiled at me and simply said 'You're smile is so pretty. Why don't you do it more often?' it took me by surprise."

The twins and Tamaki snuck a peak into the kitchen at Asa. She was busy with cooking, her hair tied up in a ponytail swishing against her back.

"I see, and you have been friends with her ever since?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, but then after grade school Asa's dad got a job offer in the United States and she moved." Haruhi continued.

"Why did she move back?" Honey asked. Haruhi looked at them sadly.

"Just recently her dad died, and her and her mom moved back here." She explained.

"Oh, how sad." Honey said, his eyes watering, along with Tamaki's and the twins.

"Yeah, she's been through so much." Kaoru added.

"Alright men." Tamaki demanded attention. "It is now our duty to fulfill Nakamura's happiness since she is Haruhi's friend. We must not do anything to upset her." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Honey and the twins saluted.

"Oh boy." Haruhi let out.

"Alright, dinner is ready." Asa smiled, bringing the food out onto the table. "It's too bad your dad had to work tonight, Haruhi. He would have enjoyed this feast." She giggled, sitting in between Tamaki and Haruhi, much to Tamaki's disappointment.

"Yeah, but that just gives you another excuse to come over again." Haruhi replied, and both girls laughed.

"So will Asa-chan be visiting the host club soon?" Honey senpai asked cutely.

"Why should I?" Asa asked, a bit crudely.

"Well because it would be nice to see you during school and," Tamaki started, but Asa cut him off.

"Why would I go to a club that has men selling themselves out to desperate girls?" She asked. Tamaki smiled chuckling slightly, lost for words.

"Now Nakumura, that's not exactly what our club does." Kyoya tried to reason but Asa rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it? You boys sit around entertaining girls, who have way too much time on their hands. You do anything to keep their attention. You flirt, you charm, and you do anything it you can to make them swoon. You are all players to me, especially you Tamaki Suoh."

"Asa," Haruhi tried to tame her friend, but Asa couldn't be controlled.

"You also have turned Haruhi into a slave, doing all your errands for you and dressing like a full out boy."

"Asa!" Haruhi shouted, making her friend shut up. "I keep telling you that I don't mind! That I like hanging out with these guys. I love being in the host club." Haruhi explained to what feels like the millionth time.

"But Haruhi," Asa tried.

"Maybe you're jumping to conclusions Nakumura." Kyoya interjected. "Why don't you come check out the club before you decide to completely judge us?" He suggested.

Asa could only glare at him, but only because she knew he was right. She didn't like the idea of what they did to her dear friend Haruhi, but according to Haruhi this group of males were worth the humiliation.

"I'll think about it." She said, and stood up.

"Asa?" Haruhi called standing to.

"I'm going home now. I'll see you in school Haruhi." Asa said, grabbing her coat.

"Wait, Asa." Haruhi began after her, but Asa turned to look at her.

"I have to get home to mother." She said, making Haruhi stop in her tracks. With that said, Asa waved and left the small apartment.

"What was that?" the twins asked. Haruhi sighed and sat back down.

"She's just being Asa, I guess." She answered, and began to eat the dinner left by her best friend. The boys didn't say much else, and ate as well.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it isn't much for a first chapter, but it gets better. I promise, all my stories get better with each chapter. SO… leave a comment to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time, Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to ep 2 of this fanfiction. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I would also like to thank who ever pointed out that Haruhi's dad is Ranka not Ronda (I knew I was going to get that wrong) but thank you. Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Welcome, to Ouran's Host Club." The boys greeted the many waiting girls, escorting them in and having them settle at their designated tables.

The afternoon went on as usual, well as usual as it goes. The girls were chatting away with their designated host, while the boys joked around and teased with the girls.

Honey was giggling at the girls, while stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth, holding his stuffed bunny Usa-chan close. Mori sat next to him silent as ever, but observing the room like he usually did.

The twins were playing thee famous "which one is Hikaru" game. They both had placed their hats upon their heads, sending the girls into fits of giggles when they got their guesses wrong, or so they thought.

"Haruhi." Tamaki called, waving over young Haruhi towards the couch he sat on. She came up gracefully caring a tray of instant coffee, setting a few cups onto the table in front of Tamaki.

"Yes Senpai?" Haruhi replied gently.

"Could you be a good little girl and fetch me some chocolate sweets from the back? Princess Nanali has been craving them all afternoon." He says, giving one of the girls a charming smile, making her blush and squeal at his gaze.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Haruhi smiled at the girls, and headed towards the back.

"We just stocked some new sweets, and they should be on the left side." Kyoya informed her, looking at his notebook where he wrote down who knows what.

"Got it." Haruhi said, heading towards the back.

She found the sweets easily and placed them on a tray, arranging them so that they were beautifully displayed and brought them back out to the main foyer. When she got there she sensed a tense yet mysterious vibe around the room.

"I request Haruhi Fujiyoka."

Haruhi looked towards the door and a smile spreads over her face. Asa stood there with a confident look on her face. To be honest the girl uniform of Ouran Academy didn't look very good on her, but Asa didn't seem to care.

"Asa?" Haruhi called. Asa looked over and smiled brightly, running over to Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed, setting the tray down and opening her arms to Asa and welcoming the hug that came with her. The two girls giggled as they hugged tightly causing an eruption of gasps from the other girls in the room. Haruhi's guests were jealous, depressed, or curious by this action.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I came and requested to see you." Asa winked. Haruhi smiled, although she was still wondering why Asa came in the first place. "So aren't you supposed to show me to a table or something?" Asa giggled, and Haruhi snapped out of her inner thoughts.

"Right this way, Miss." Haruhi said, bowing a bit and gesturing towards a table.

The girls took a jealous turn towards Asa knowing she shared a special relationship with Haruhi. When the club hours were over, the girls were sent off each with a rose from their hosts and a promise to happiness. They hadn't even noticed Asa helping Haruhi put things away.

"Why is she still here?" Hikaru asked, pointing at Asa irritated.

"Yeah, club hours are over." Kaoru added.

"She's just helping me clean up guys." Haruhi said, picking up a tray and leading Asa into the back room.

"I don't mean to be a downer Haruhi, but Nakamura could have blown your cover today." Kyoya said, opening the door for the ladies.

"Oh don't worry about that, Kyoya senpai." Haruhi smiled at Asa.

"Yeah, I just told everyone that Haruhi and I have known each other since grade school. I didn't let on that she was a girl." Asa said, and walked past the both of them adding, "Cool your panties Ootori."

"Cool my what?" Kyoya asked, actually taken by surprise.

"It's probably an American thing." Haruhi shrugged off, and followed Asa into the back room.

"Asa-chan is so cool." Honey gleamed watching the two girls.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she's corrupting my little girl." Tamaki sulked.

"Yeah, sooner or later Haruhi will be talking to us like that." Hikaru said, as the three boys imagined Haruhi as some American badass.

"No! I won't let that happen to Haruhi!" Tamaki swore.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Tamaki, I'll have a talk with Nakamura and make sure she watches herself with Haruhi." Kyoya said. Tamaki then pounced on Kyoya hugging him tightly, rubbing his face against his.

"Oh, thank you Kyoya!"

"Hey guys," Haruhi called walking back up to them. "What if Asa worked for us as like a little helper? You know to help me around here?" she suggested.

"What?" The twins and Tamaki shouted, looking over at Asa who was smiling and waving at them.

"Kyoya! Do something!" the twins shouted. Kyoya stood coolly and pushed his glasses up further the bridge of his nose.

"Nakamura, I thought you didn't like what we did here at the Host Club." Kyoya stated.

"Yeah, you called us prostitutes!" Kaoru shouted pointing at Asa.

"No I didn't. I said you guys sell yourselves to desperate girls. There's a difference." Asa explained, folding her arms.

"It's the same thing!" argued Kaoru, steam coming out from his ears.

"Why the sudden interest in us, Nakamura?" Kyoya asked.

"Honestly?" Asa asked, looking at all of them. "I don't trust you guys."

"Then why try to join us?" Tamaki asked angry.

"Because I have to watch over Haruhi." She replied simply, shrugging like it was obvious.

"Haruhi has been with us for quite a while, and if you haven't noticed she's perfectly fine." Hikaru told her.

"You have her dressed up as a boy!" Asa shot back.

"That was Haruhi's choice." Kyoya pointed out.

"Uh, guys." Haruhi tried to calm everyone down, but the sound of a cell phone going off stopped her. They all looked towards Asa who fished out her phone from her pocket.

She looked at the caller ID as it went off and just stared at it for a little while. Then she looked up and smiled at everyone excusing herself to go answer it. Once she was out of the room, Haruhi turned to the rest of the guys.

"Come on guys, she's not that bad." Haruhi said.

"Not that bad? Are you serious?" Hikaru asked.

"She just wants to spend time with Haru-chan." Honey spoke up for Haruhi's sake.

"But why does it have to be on our time?" Hikaru asked, folding his arms behind his neck.

"Well I don't have much time to myself away from you guys either." Haruhi says to herself.

"Are you getting tired of us Haruhi?" Tamaki asked water filling his eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Haruhi said waving her hands in front of her to wave him off. "I'm just saying that Asa is new here, you know? She doesn't have any other friends here aside from me."

"Haruhi is a true friend." Honey beamed up at Haruhi.

"Uh, thanks Honey Senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi? Would you really like Nakamura to join us?" Tamaki asked becoming serious. Haruhi looks up at him, and he can't help fall for her innocent brown eyes.

"I would really like her to join." She smiles sweetly at him. Tamaki held back his little fan girl moment and turned to Kyoya.

"Well, what do you think Kyoya? Do we let her in?" he asked.

Kyoya looked at his black book and shrugged.

"We don't usually accept girls, but I think she would be of used to us later on." He says.

"Alright, we will have Nakamura be our manger." Tamaki states.

"Uh boss? Hate to burst your bubble, but Renge already holds that title." Hikaru pointed out.

"Where has Renge been? I haven't seen her in a while." Kaoru says, looking around for Renge along with Honey senpai and Mori.

"She went back to France to visit with her father for a while." Kyoya explained.

"Anyways, that's not the point." Tamaki said bringing their attention back to the topic at hand. "What job would we give Nakamura?" he asked.

The boys thought for a while as Haruhi stared at them blankly. Did they not hear her suggest Asa be a little helper before?

"I got it!" Hikaru said, pounding his fist against his palm. "A mascot!" he suggests.

"Try again." Haruhi said, shaking her head and the boys went back to thinking.

"Hey! Why not a maid?" Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah! She can clean up and serve us things." Hikaru agreed.

"It would take a load of work off of Haruhi." Tamaki added, eyes shining bright.

"Plus Asa-chan would look so cute in a maid outfit." Honey smiled innocently.

"Maid outfit?" the twins asked, and both thought of some skimpy maid uniform making their teenage hormones skyrocket. "Great thinking Honey Senpai." They smirked evilly.

"So we'll make her our maid!" Tamaki announced, smiling at Haruhi only to frown when he saw her expression. "What you don't like it?"

"I don't mind the job as much as the title." She says.

"What's wrong with the title?" Hikaru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're making her sound like a servant." Haruhi pointed out.

"Well no offence Haruhi, but she basically is our servant." Kyoya countered.

"But she won't like the title." Haruhi argued.

"It doesn't matter what Nakamura thinks, if she wants to be in the club so badly, she will have to accept the title and job we give her." He says, a little meanly. Haruhi sighs, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, but you guys asked for it." She says and walks out of the room to go tell Asa.

"Hey Asa, guess what? The guys said that you could," Haruhi stops short when she takes in Asa's posture and hushed tone.

"I said I'm sorry, it won't happen again….Understood….Yes, I will…okay but you don't have to…yes, you're right. I'm sorry…."

"Asa?" Haruhi called, catching her friend's attention. Asa turned around to look at Haruhi, only then did Haruhi noticed the pain and sorrow in Asa's grey azure eyes. Asa turned away quickly.

"I have to go…Haruhi…yes, the girl I told you about…okay….I will…love you too…bye." Asa hung up, and put her phone away and turned around with a huge, confident smile on her face.

"Asa are you alright?" Haruhi asked concerned. Asa laughed, and waved away her question.

"Of course I am. Now what were you saying earlier?" she asked.

"We have accepted you into the Host Club!" Honey says, popping out from behind Haruhi.

"Really? Sweet!" Asa smiled.

"Yeah, welcome to the club … maid." Kaoru smirked. Asa looked at him to Hikaru who was also smirking.

"Maid?" she asked looking at Haruhi, and the only thing Haruhi could do was nod. Asa looked towards Kyoya, knowing he was the man in charge of this.

"What!"

* * *

**A/N: How did you like that? Drama enough? So now Asa is joining the Host Club. Oh what I have planned. **

**Don't forget to review. I hope you all enjoyed this. Catch you all later! Peace**

**Ja mata ne! ^_^**


End file.
